


Rendezvous

by fictorium



Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: Cat comes back to the office late at night.Written for the prompt “You don’t see me.” (set between Solitude and Falling)Originally posted at Tumblr
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	Rendezvous

Cat should have gone home after the interminable fundraiser, but all things considered the office was closer. It would hardly be the first time she squeezed in another hour of work before midnight and slept on the day bed in her back office. 

First order of business, as always, was a generous pouring of Scotch. Anything charitable meant too much champagne, and Cat had never been a fan of the floating feeling it gave her. Hard liquor had more honesty about it, and didn’t go flat in the time it took the servers to bring around another tray. 

Knowing her office so well by that point, she had no need to turn on a light. The ambient glow of National City meant the place was never truly in darkness, anyway. Only when she fired up her laptop, leaning against her desk, was she aware of another person there at all. 

“I should warn you, the last person to lurk on my property and attempt to kidnap me is still in traction. The one before that I left for Superman to deal with. So feel free to reconsider your life choices before I turn all the way around.”

“Ms. Grant.”

“Keira! What are you doing here at this time of night?”

There was something a little off about Kara Danvers as she stepped out from the dark corner of the office, closer to Cat’s desk. In truth, she hadn’t been quite herself since Dirk’s attempted coup and that whole _misunderstanding_. The Adam debacle hadn’t helped either, and frankly these days they barely make contact with Siobhan as a handy barrier. 

“Your driver told me you were coming back to the office unexpectedly, I was just making sure nothing was wrong.”

“Working late isn’t something I need to be protected from. Besides, Carter is with his father tonight.”

Kara nodded. “Usually I would… Siobhan must have changed the calendar system again. I’ve been busy with other things.”

“Yes,” Cat replied, hiding her sharpness with a mouthful of Scotch. It didn’t burn her throat like she hoped it might. “You have, haven’t you? But we don’t talk about that, do we Keira?”

When did Kara get so damn close? Had she used her super speed without realizing again? Cat was getting tired of covering for the sloppiness. All her suspicions had been reconfirmed when two Karas fought in the sky over a cable car. Only protecting Adam had prevented Cat from having it out with Kara again, but late and drunk and vulnerable, she wasn’t sure she could keep up the facade. 

“We don’t talk about anything,” Kara said with a sigh, closing Cat’s laptop with just one finger. “That’s what you wanted, remember? Nobody gets confused. Nobody gets _hurt.”_

That made it Cat’s turn to sigh. “Then why do you seem so hurt? What is it now?”

“You don’t see me,” Kara said, the accusation bursting out of her. “You say you do, you act like you do, but just when I thought we were growing into something more than just boss and employee… you’ve retreated. Blaming me for Adam, hurting me with Siobhan. I thought I understood you, Ms. Grant. But instead I keep finding out that you have endless ways of being mean.”

Cat turned on her then, angry in her own right. “See you? Oh I see you all too well, _Supergirl_. You’re bad at hiding it, especially from me. But I kept your secret and believe it or not I actually understand why you need it to be this way. Yes, I was angry at first, but there are things in this world more important than my feelings. Which you hurt by not confiding in me, by the way.”

Silence reigned for a moment. Had Cat pushed too far, said too much? It would hardly be the first time. 

“You don’t have any feelings for me. You wouldn’t treat me this way if you did.” Kara folded her arms over her chest, every bit the defiant hero. If Cat hadn’t known by then, she would have in that moment. She gave a hollow little laugh.

“Oh, _Kara_. Please, with all we’ve already unpicked and torn apart in recent weeks, don’t go near anything quite so disastrous as how I feel about you. That’s a mess not even Supergirl can fix.”

“What does that mean?” Kara was mere inches away by that point, those wide blue eyes questioning, not a scrap of guile in her expression. She really had no idea, the effect she’d had all this time. 

“It means I want to do this,” Cat said, giving Kara a playful shove, as though it were possible to move someone of that strength. Kara nearly stumbled all the same, not expecting it. Then Cat grabbed her by the front of the nondescript white shirt she was wearing, and finally planted the kiss on Kara’s lips that she’d been dying to for weeks. Cat poured heart, soul, and no small amount of frustration into the kiss, rewarded by one of Kara’s hands tangling in her hair and the other settling on Cat’s ass to pull her closer. The kiss deepened, open-mouthed and open-hearted, until Cat felt a little light-headed from all the unexpected emotion.

“You–”

“I see you, Kara. Both sides. Both lives. I see your grace under pressure and your maddening optimism, and the fact that you could kill a person with those thighs doesn’t hurt, let’s be honest. I wasn’t mad that you hurt Adam. I was mad he got to date you in the first place. Don’t you get it? Siobhan was to stop… well, this. Me making a fool of myself over a superhero with excellent shorthand.”

“How can you be a fool when I want this too?” Kara asked. The reporter in her was already flourishing, asking the right questions. Cat couldn’t wait for that to blossom, even if it would have to be under someone else’s care. What they did now would define any chance of taking this kissing, confessing, chaotic night any further.

“Folie à deux, then,” Cat replied. “Whatever it is, we have to pause here. There are things I have to resolve, protections that must be put in place. If, after all that, you’re still captivated by me, then we’ll be free to pursue this… attraction between us.”

“I think I’m owed at least one more kiss. As apology for Siobhan, if nothing else?” Kara’s grin was cheeky, and downright irresistible. Cat let herself be swept up again for a moment.

“Fine. But then we’re going home. To our _own_ homes. HR in the morning, understood? Now chop, chop. I believe you said something about another kiss?”

Kara kissed her soundly, and Cat let herself get lost in it. The details could wait for morning.


End file.
